1. Field of the Invention
The co-pending application relates to a motorcycle accessory rack and more particularly to a mounted motorcycle accessory wall rack having adjustable mounting points to accommodate different motorcycle accessories such as a windshield, rider backrest, passenger backrest, luggage rack or tour pack. More particularly, this application relates to a motorcycle accessory rack which enables a new style(s) of detachable windshields of Harley-Davidson® to be attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Late model motorcycles such as Harley-Davidson® have accessories for the motorcycle such as a detachable windshield, a rider backrest, a passenger backrest, a luggage rack or a tour pack, which may be detachably secured to the motorcycle or selectively removed therefrom. When the accessories are removed from the motorcycle, it is convenient to have a rack upon which the accessories may be stored. Harley-Davidson® builds many different types of motorcycles and most of those models use different means or methods of mounting their detachable hardware. All of the prior art mounting racks, of which Applicant is aware, are built for only accessories from one model or family of Harley-Davidson® motorcycles. For example, if a consumer has a Harley-Davidson Softail® and wall rack for those accessories and then purchases or trades that motorcycle in on a Harley-Davidson® Touring model, the wall rack the consumer owned for the Softail® would not be compatible with any of the detachable accessories for the Touring model.
In the co-pending application, the wall rack was designed to have a detachable windshield of Harley-Davidson®supported thereon, when the windshield was detached from the motorcycle, with the windshield having rearwardly extending hooks which could be secured to rods extending between a pair of vertically disposed brackets which were adapted to be secured to a vertically disposed wall or the like.
Recent models of motorcycle windshields of Harley-Davidson® employ a pair of clamping devices at each of the opposite sides of the windshield which are clamped onto the front fork members of the motorcycle. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,441 and 6,808,219. The rack of the co-pending application was not well suited to support the new style(s) of Harley-Davidson® since the rods which extend between the side plates or brackets could not accommodate the rearwardly extending clamping devices of the windshield.